The present invention pertains to the art of packaging and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for loading a stack of pliable bags into a container of an overall packaging system.
Various automated packaging arrangements wherein bags or the like are stacked in a desired array and then simultaneously loaded into a carton or other type of container have been proposed over the years. For instance, it is known in the art to provide a carrier for receiving and transporting bags which are individually dropped or otherwise directed into an open carton. This type of packaging system results in a packed carton having a considerable amount of wasted space between adjacent bags housed therein. Another known type of packaging system first stacks a predetermined number of bags upon a pallet or other supporting surface and then places a carton over the entire stack of bags. Thereafter, both the carton and pallet are inverted. Finally, the pallet is removed to arrive at the fully loaded carton. Such a packaging system can be fairly time consuming and often requires a considerable amount of operating space. In still another known type of packaging system, bags are collated upon a planar supporting surface and then shifted along the surface by a pusher plate into a carton. This kind of packaging system is considered to exhibit considerable advantages in efficiency and overall associated costs, yet can exhibit significant drawbacks depending on the particular system design and layout.
In developing a pliable bag packaging system, various parameters must be considered. For instance, the contents of bags can significantly impact the manner in which the bags can be loaded. For example, if the bags contain rather fragile food items, such as potato chips or the like which can be easily crushed, the packaging system must safeguard against damaging the stored product. In addition, it is desirable to minimize any wasted space in the packaged cartons in order to reduce potential shifting and damaging of the bags during subsequent transporting, while also reducing the amount of material needed to form the cartons. Of course, the smaller the size tolerance between the carton and the stacked bags, the more difficult it is to assure a rapid and reliable overall packaging system.